


The Stranger

by Longpig



Category: Stranger Song - Leonard Cohen (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Leonard Cohen - Freeform, Stranger Song, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: I know that kind of man; it's hard to hold the hand of anyone who is reaching for the sky just to surrender.





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



> _O you've seen that man before_   
>  _his golden arm dispatching cards_   
>  _but now it's rusted from the elbow to the finger._
> 
>  
> 
> \- Leonard Cohen, _Stranger Song_


End file.
